


Sister

by NeverAndAlways



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bisexual Han Solo, Childbirth, F/M, Gen, Good Parent Han Solo, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Parents Han and Leia, Rey Skywalker, Young Ben Solo, Young Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverAndAlways/pseuds/NeverAndAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey was born in the Outer Rim, far away from Jakku.</p><p>(Sequel to 'Corellian Brandy': http://archiveofourown.org/works/12969342/chapters/29649051)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, sorry for the long hiatus! School is trying to eat me alive.
> 
> -
> 
> I know I'm not the first person to do a fic like this, but what the hell. Just a birth fic to get me back into writing.

On the rocky coast of an Outer Rim world, the Millenium Falcon sits tethered. Wind and waves roar around it but inside, it's quiet. You can't hear the wind. The waves are a dull thrum in your bones. Leia is bustling around, Han and Chewbacca are working on the computers, and Luke...well, he's thinking fondly of a time when he was much lighter.

Actually, he's training with Ben. But carrying fifteen extra pounds on your front sure slows you down.

Luke stands up slowly, bracing himself on the wall. In his arms - around his belly - are a helmet, a training remote, and a staff. He walks back into the cabin, where his nephew is waiting eagerly. "Alright," he says with a grin, "first, take this-" he hands Ben the staff. The boy immediately starts swinging it around, like any nine-year-old would, until Luke plunks the helmet down on his head. Dark curls stick out underneath. "-and put this on." his uncle continues, and flips the visor down. Ben giggles.

"Wow, that sure brings back some memories." Han walks through with a box of spare parts. "Didn't know we still had those." he knocks playfully on the helmet. "Hey, anyone in there?"

"Dad...!" Ben giggles again and reaches out, but Han steps deftly back out of the way. He and Luke just watch for a moment as the boy tries (and fails) to get his bearings. Which provides a good time-out for Luke; his face suddenly creases with discomfort, and he eases himself into the nearest chair. Han watches.

"Hey. You okay?" he whispers.

Luke doesn't respond for a moment. "Nothing to worry about, Han." he whispers back. "I'm fine."

"You sure? 'Cause you don't look fine." Luke gives him a sidelong look. "I mean, this can wait, if-" he gestures to Ben, still wandering around blindly.

"I'm fine." Luke says again, with that infuriating Jedi calmness of his. "Just a contraction." He puts a hand on his belly.

"What d'you mean, 'just'?" 

"Ben, there's a wall there. Come back this way." the boy makes his roundabout way back to his uncle. Luke takes the training remote and tosses it up in the air; it stays, floating, partly on its own power but with a little help from the Force. "Alright. Now this remote is trying to get you. You need to deflect it with that staff. Think of it as a lightsaber."

"Why can't I use a real lightsaber?"

"You will, in time." the remote turns in midair, floats toward Ben. "Get ready."

Ben holds up the staff - in entirely the wrong direction. With a hiss of thrusters, the remote moves right in and zaps him. He yelps and drops the staff.

"That's alright, try it again. Remember what we've been working on."

Ben sighs and retrieves the staff. Han and Luke watch as he tries a few more times, each time with the same result. Luke cradles his belly with his mechanical hand and offers guidance; Han keeps an eye on them both.

"Grrraahhhh?" suddenly Chewbacca peeks around the door. Han looks back.

"Yeah, I'm comin'." he drawls. Then, to Luke: "You take it easy, okay?"

Luke nods, and Han leaves him to his work.

-

Han enters the workshop. Leia is sitting at one of the computer terminals, her back to the door; he creeps up and ambushes her with a kiss on the cheek. He doesn't quite get the response he hoped for. Leia leans away, her expression distant.

"Please don't." she says coolly.

"...Sorry." Han stands back. Ben's voice drifts in from the next room; he's making his own lightsaber noises.

"Sounds like Ben is playing Jedi." Leia observes. This time, there's a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Yeah, they're hard at work." Han grins. "You should see 'em."

"Mm."

A pause follows, filled with more lightsaber noises and the sharp hiss and zap of the remote. Leia looks up at her husband. "How's Luke?"

"I dunno...I'm trying to get 'im to relax, but he says he's fine. I mean, he's been at it most of the day. The kid's gonna catch on at some point, and I don't want him to worry."

"No, you're worried enough for all of us."

"What?"

Leia's smile is genuine now, but gentle. Teasing. "Han, you did the same thing when Ben was born."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did. Luke is fine. He's having a baby, it's not the end of the world."

"Yeah, but-"

"Look, all we can do is keep an eye on him. When things get more serious, we'll know."

Han sighs. As if on cue, a shout of victory comes from the other room - immediately followed by the CRASH of something being knocked off a shelf. Han and Leia exchange a pointed glance, and head off to assess the damage.

-

"Twenty seconds."

Luke and Ben are sitting at the old chess table in the cabin. Between them is a comlink, hovering a foot or so above it. Ben's hands are outstretched, and his face is scrunched up in concentration trying to keep it afloat.

"Ten seconds."

Ben nods; the comlink rises a few more inches. Suddenly Han goes clomping by, and he turns toward the sound, making the comlink wobble.

"Focus, Ben."

"Sorry." Ben's brow furrows as he concentrates. Then a loud CLANG from the other room makes him jump, and the comlink wobbles again. It turns one slow, pitiful circle, trembles, and before Ben can regain his composure it plummets to the table and cracks. He drops his hands.

"...Oh." he turns sorrowful eyes to his uncle. "Sorry."

"That's alright, it's just a comlink." Luke ruffles Ben's hair. "I'll find you something a little sturdier." he gets up - wincing a little - and grabs a wrench from a tool shelf. "Now, remember to concentrate," he says as he sets it on the table. "Focus only on this." his nephew nods and tries again. The wrench spends a moment scooting around on the table before rising straight up into the air, as if by a string. Ben grins.

"I did it!"

Luke smiles back. "Yes, I see it. Now try closing your eyes."

This requires a little more work. And Luke is glad of the distraction; he's got his own problem to focus on. He closes his eyes, too, and tries to keep his breathing level as another contraction hits. That's nine minutes now. He just has to stay in control a little longer, then the lesson will be over and he can-

"I beg your pardon, sir, but I was wondering if perhaps you could spare a moment?"

Luke and Ben both jump. The wrench clatters to the floor. Two pairs of eyes turn on the intruder, who steps back with a whirring of motors.

"Oh. I'm terribly sorry, Master Luke, I didn't mean to-"

"That's alright, 3PO." Luke sighs. "What do you need?"

"Er...Captain Solo was wondering if you knew where the spare converters are. I would find them myself, only he said you had seen them last..."

"Sure, I'll show you." Luke turns to Ben. "Why don't you take a break for a few minutes? I'll be right back."

"'K." Ben stands up, stretches, and wanders off. His uncle stands up again and shuffles away with the droid, one hand on his belly as though holding it in place.

The converters are easy to find; they're exactly where Han left them. Luke passes a few to C-3PO, who hasn't stopped talking the whole time. Then he works on getting to his feet while the chattering droid heads for the door.

"...that I was the one who had missed it! Can you believe it? That insufferable little short-circuit actually said-" C-3PO trails off as he realizes Luke isn't with him. He turns in the doorway. "Master Luke? Is something wrong?"

Luke is holding his belly and standing very, very still. His gaze travels down past the swell to a dark, wet stain spreading across the inseam of his trousers. "No..." he says slowly, "but I believe my water just broke." he looks up at the droid with a nervous smile. "Could...could you go and find Leia for me?"

Fretting excitedly, C-3PO bustles away. As soon as he's gone, Luke leans back on the storeroom wall and slides his hand down to the lowest curve of his belly. He closes his eyes. Breathe, Luke. The Force makes itself known, glowing in, around, through...he directs it inward. The baby's mind is just a sliver of a thing, but so bright. He smiles despite his nerves. Today's the day.

☆☆☆


	2. Chapter 2

There's a fierce battle going on in Ben's room. An X-wing swoops over the great Mattress Sea and is headed off by a shuttlecraft; a giant stuffed bantha belly-flops onto a cluster of droids; another X-wing, dropped from an enormous hand, bounces off the mattress and falls to the floor, and Ben tumbles down after it. Chewbacca peers over the side.

(Grruh?)

Ben reappears, X-wing in hand. "Got it." he climbs back onto the bed. But just as the battle is about to resume, a groan echoes through the ship. Ben and Chewbacca both turn toward the noise. It goes on for several seconds before fading out, and Ben's eyes are wide when he turns back to Chewbacca.

"...That was uncle Luke, wasn't it." Chewbacca nods solemnly. "Is he gonna be okay?"

(Arhh grraaah.)

"Oh."

(Graaarhh?)

"Yeah, I am. But mom says it's really my cousin...I dunno." Ben half-heartedly swoops his X-wing back and forth a few times. Chewbacca watches. Then he leans forward and pulls his godson into a very furry hug.

(Grrff.)

"Thanks." Ben's voice is considerably muffled. When Chewbacca lets him go, he gives him a faint smile. Then they resume their battle, and the world disappears again.

-

Luke leans forward on the edge of the bed, elbows on his knees, and sighs. Leia offers a glass of water; he takes a sip before handing it back. "That was six minutes."

His sister nods and helps him to his feet. "You're doing well. Better than I did."

Luke doesn't respond. Instead he brushes his hair out of his eyes and scans the room distractedly. "Where's Han?"

"He's with Ben. Want me to go get him?"

"...Yeah."

"Alright. But you stay put, okay?"

A tired smile. "Yes ma'am."

Leia hurries down the hall to her son's room. Han and Ben look up from their book as she rounds the corner. "Is the baby here?" asks Ben.

"No, not for a while yet." Leia beckons to her husband. Han picks himself up off the floor, assuring Ben that he'll be right back, and then falls into step with Leia as they leave the room.

"What's up?"

"Luke's asking for you."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, I think he just wants you to be with him."

Han drops back a few steps. "Uh-uh, I'm not good with mushy stuff..."

"Han." Leia turns around, and her eyes are that certain kind of flinty that he's learned to be a little scared of. She takes him by the arm. "Luke is my brother. He is having your child. And right now, he needs you. Now, you are going to go in there and stay with him, or I will **drag** you in there. Is that clear?"

"...Perfectly."

"Good."

Han and Leia continue on down the hall in silence. It's been like this ever since Luke got pregnant. It was just a one-time thing - a few too many Corellian brandies, an excess of free time - but he can't seem to convince Leia of that, no matter how much he tries to explain it. Ben might be the only thing holding them together at this point. That, and helping Luke through this pregnancy.

They arrive at Luke's room. Leia walks just behind Han, as though he might still try to get away (not a chance. After 10+ years, he knows better). Han puts on a smile as they walk through the door.

"Hey Luke."

Luke turns around from where he's leaning on a bulkhead. He's changed into a light, loose-fitting robe, tied just above his belly. "Sorry to drag you away from Ben."

"Nah, he'll be okay. Chewie's with him. How are you doin', though?"

Luke shrugs. "I've had worse." he flexes his mechanical hand idly, but the red around his eyes and the circles under them tell a different story. Han looks at him for a moment. Then he opens his arms.

"C'mere." he says, and he's only a little surprised when there's no hesitation. Luke leans right into him, forehead to shoulder, and sighs deeply. Han puts his arms around Luke; they stay like that, almost motionless, until the next contracton hits. Han goes to pull away then, but Luke holds tight and mumbles some little fragment of a word, and it sounds so frightened that he has to stay.

And Leia watches. And she smiles in spite of herself.

-

Night falls. The wind has died down, and the moons bathe everything in silver. It's calm...outside the ship, anyway. Inside, things are a little more interesting. Luke continues to progress. It's well past 2200, almost eleven hours since the first contractions. Ben is still up; he's far too excited and scared to even think about sleep. Chewbacca's been staying with him, and Han visits when he can. It won't be long now.

Luke stands up straight, or tries to. His back is one giant knot. Leia is right by his side.

"How long was that?" he asks quietly.

"Just under three minutes."

Luke groans. "Do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"My lightsaber is on a shelf over there...just put me out of my misery."

Leia smirks. Even in this state, he's still making jokes. "You'll be fine, Luke."

"I know..." Luke slowly circles his hips. "I know." they have a minute or so of silence, during which Luke makes a slow circle of the room. Then Han reappears. Luke looks up. "How's Ben?"

"Worried. He wanted me to give you this." he holds up a stuffed toy bantha, and Luke smiles.

"Harold. That was sweet of him..." Luke takes the toy from Han and strokes its thinning fur. He sets it gently on a shelf and gives it one more friendly pat. Then he pauses, one hand on his belly and the other on the small of his back. "...that wasn't three minutes."

"No, it wasn't, but that's good." says Leia.

Luke's only response is a low moan. He starts to lean forward, curling in on himself, and Han catches him. "Easy, I gotcha." they've got a rhythm figured out now; they both slip into it, easy as breathing, back and forth while Luke rides out the contraction. It won't be long now.

-

Luke's labor has reached its high point now. He can barely hold still; even when sitting down, he moves constantly, rocking back and forth or circling his hips. It's become a waiting game. Everything's ready, except for the baby.

"It won't come. It's never going to come." squatting low at the head of the bed, Luke draws a shuddering breath. Twelve hours. He's so close, he can feel it. The baby's dropped, it's engaged - hell, it feels like it might just fall out on its own if he moves the wrong way. The pressure is almost unbearable. And yet, nothing's happening. He leans against the headboard as yet another contraction sweeps through. Leia sets a hand between his shoulders.

"It'll come when it's ready. I know it's hard, but try to relax."

Relax?? Easy for you to say...Luke lets go of the headboard and eases himself down onto all fours. Only slightly more comfortable but he'll take what he can get. It also means he's a lot more exposed, but he really doesn't care anymore. He shuts his eyes and sinks into the Force as much as his tired brain will let him. It's not much. Eventually, though, it draws him in and everything just falls away.

-

"Luke?"

Luke drifts back to himself. Everything is still pleasantly dulled, including the pain and pressure...did someone say his name? 

"Luke, c'mon buddy."

Ugh, what do they want? And who is it, anyway? Luke opens his eyes, and regrets it immediately. The pain comes right back. And he's sitting up now, when did that happen? He shuts his eyes again. "What do you want, Han?" he asks through clenched teeth.

"It's time, Luke." Leia's voice.

"Time for what?" he opens his eyes again.

"You're bearing down. The baby's coming."

He barely has time to take a breath before he realizes she's right: a contraction is building, and with it comes the urge to push, so sudden and overwhelming that he thinks he might drown in it. It punches a noise from him that doesn't even sound like him, high and almost petulant.

"Easy, you're alright."

Han. Han is here, thank the gods. He can help, he'll know what to do, he -

He's responsible for this and he can go jump in a Sarlacc pit, for all Luke cares. Luke lets out a growl and gives in to his body's demand. Then he pauses, takes a breath, does it again. The contractions blur together into one long, unending burnstretchpressure and he is going to KILL Han-

"It's coming fast, I can see it...!"

He's torn between crying with relief and screaming with frustration that it took this long. Either way, he wants to cry. He settles for yelling instead, as it all reaches a peak and nearly whites out his vision. A few pushes later, he hears Leia say something about crowning. Almost there-

"Stop for a moment, Luke. Stop." stop? Why in the hell-? "Slow down a little."

That's the last thing he wants to do, but Leia's tone leaves no room for argument, so he does as he's told-

"There's the head, just a little more."

His breath comes as a sob. It's Sisyphean, this is never going to end. But the atmosphere in the room has changed, more excited now than tense; he draws on that, tries to bolster his own energy. Come on, little one...

"Almost there, Luke."

And then it happens. A sudden emptiness, and an unexpected sadness with it. Han is cheering, Leia saying words he can't understand, and there's a weight on his chest. He opens his eyes.

"It's a girl." says Leia.

So it is. And she's screaming like the end of the world. He gathers her up with shaking hands.

"Shhh, it's alright. I've got you." he whispers. She calms a little. He smiles. "I've got you, Rey."

 

oOo

 

On the floor of his bedroom, Ben contemplates his puzzle. It's a pastoral scene; probably from Alderaan. Chewbacca dozes in a hairy pile on the bed, while C-3PO perches awkwardly on the edge of the mattress and R2D2 sits immobile in the corner. Ben is worn out, but he doesn't dare try to sleep. The sounds from his uncle's room have all but stopped. That's almost worse than the screaming...he's trying not to think about it.

Ah. That's where that piece goes, it's part of the cliffside. He slides it into place, goes to pick up another- and stops. He might be just a youngling, but even he could feel that. A ripple in the Force, like a rock in a pool. It sends shivers down his spine. He's about to ask Chewbacca if he felt it too, when suddenly a new noise comes from Luke's room. The sound they've been waiting for: the high, thin cry of a new baby. Chewbacca and the two droids perk up at once.

"Oh my!" says C-3PO over the other droid's warbling. "Oh, how exciting- Benjamin, you have a sibling! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yeah. I guess." says Ben. Suddenly, he's not so sure.

 

oOo

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story, please leave a comment - I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
